Recalling Memories
by mesesceres
Summary: a what If story, apa yang akan terjadi jika setelah kematian keluarganya Zero tidak dikirim untuk tinggal bersama Kaein tapi ditemukan oleh keluarga Kuran (a memory loss cliche)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Recalling Memories

Rating: PG15

Pairing: KaZe

Warning: OOC, may be, and please read the A/N first before reading

Summary: a what If story, jika setelah kematian keluarganya Zero tidak dikirim untuk tinggal bersama Kaein tapi ditemukan oleh keluarga Kuran

A/N: I have always seen stories in which Kaname and Zero have some sort of past together but something caused Zero to lost his memories. I love those kind of stories and decided to make my own version of it, so here it is! There will be some changes from the original story, but overall I follow the Vampire Knight universe as it is in the manga/anime. Btw in here Kaname is not some ancient vampire and bla bla bla, he is just Kaname. This story is in Bahasa, so enjoy!

PROLOGUE

 _Kaname berumur sepuluh tahun ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Kala itu rambut silver miliknya tampak kemerahan, ternodai oleh bercak darah yang turut mewarnai sekujur tubuhnya. Begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang pucat, seolah seluruh darah yang harusnya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya telah merembes keluar dari pori-porinya._

 _Anak itu tidak sadarkan diri, tangan kanannya terjungkal lemas dari rangkulan Haruka, ayah Kaname, yang menggendongnya masuk. Dibelakangnya Kaname dapat melihat Juri, ibunya, mengikuti mereka dengan Yuuki di dekapannya._

 _"Tou-san, Kaa-san, siapa dia?" tanya Kaname seraya menghampiri mereka. Ayahnya telah membaringkan bocah lelaki itu pada sofa di ruang tamu mereka dan kini tengah sibuk menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakannya, sementara ibunya pergi mengambilkan air untuk membersihkan bekas-bekas darah dari tubuh mungil itu._

 _"Dia adalah anak yang mulai sekarang akan tinggal bersama kita, Kaname." Kaname mendengar ibunya menjawab. Ia menengadah dan melihat wanita berambut coklat itu berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi air di tangannya. "Seluruh keluarganya baru saja dibantai di depan matanya oleh seorang pureblood yang telah kehilangan akal sehat. Jiwanya sangat rapuh sekarang, karena itu kau harus berjanji jika ia sadar nanti kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik ne, Kaname?"_

 _Kaname tidak langsung menjwab permintaan ibunya, kembali kedua mata coklatnya beralih ke arah anak lelaki itu. Bahkan tanpa indra super vampir miliknya pun ia dapat menebah bahwa anak itu baru saja digigit dan kini sedang menjalani masa transisi untuk mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seorang vampir. Proses ini tidaklah sakit, namun entah mengapa anak itu tampak begitu menderita di dalam tidurnya. Keningnya mengenyit, dan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh keringat. Sesekali Kaname dapat mendengar suara rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir keringnya, diikuti dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya, seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk kerap menghantui pikiran bawah sadarnya._

 _Kaname merasakan sesuatu seakan menusuk hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia bergerak mendekati sosok rapuh di sofa tersebut dan mengusapkan tangannya lembut pada rambut keperakan yang kini telah bersih dari noda darah itu, seketika membuat ekspresi anak itu berubah tenang. Kaname tersenyum._

 _"Kaa-san, siapa nama anak ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalih pandangannya._

 _"Zero, namanya Zaro Kiryuu." jawab Juri singkat._

 _"Zero" bisik Kaname pelan. "Jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu."_

* * *

Seorang pria berambut coklat menatap hampa ke pemandangan di luar jendela kamar miliknya. Sebuah senyum tipis tersapu pada bibirnya tatkala memori masa kecil itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari dimana dirinya dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang telah menjadi sumber kebahagiaan terbesar di hidupnya, bahkan kini ketika semua yang ia terima dari pemuda berambut silver itu hanyalah sorotan kebencian.

Senymnya berubah suram, bola mata coklatnya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sebuah tawa pahit terlepas dari bibirnya, yang dengan cepat terhenti ketika sebuah suara langkah kaki familiar memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Di saat seperti inilah ia selalu mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa dirinya terlahir sebagai seorang vampir yang membuat jangkauan pendengaran dan penglihatannya jauh melampaui apa yang dapat dicapai manusia biasa. Sebab kalau bukan karena penglihatannya yang tajam ia tidak mungkin dapat melihat pemuda yang berada berpuluh-puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri kini dengan sangat jelas. Tak mungkin dapat menyaksikan bagaimana rambut keperakannya mengayun tersapu angin, bagaimana pipi putihnya merona merah diradam dingin, atau pun bagaimana sorot mata violetnya berubah lembut saat pantulan cahaya matahari tenggelam mengenai wajahnya.

Kaname merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Betapa ia ingin untuk berlari kesana dan menyelipkan jemarinya diantara untaian benang –benang perak itu seperti yang dilakukannya bertahun-tahun lalu, untuk menyapukan bibirnya pada untaian kemerahan di pipi tersebut, dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam lautan violet yang sangat dirindukannya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Tidak sekarang. Ini belum waktunya, ia mengerti akan hal itu, namun tetap saja hatinya memberontak untuk menerimanya.

"Zero, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" lirihnya perih.

TBC

So.. how is it? Terlalu OOC kah? Saya coba ngebuat Kanamenya engga terlalu OOC tapi rasanya gagal lol maaf kalau bahasanya rancu, saya ngetiknya tengah malam dan males untuk baca ulang hehe

Pendek? Iya, karna ini cuma prolog, chapternya kedepannya bakal lebih panjang kok. Btw judul cerita ini belum fix, jadi mungkin suatu saat bakal diganti, mungkin.

So what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? Please tell me in the review! Any critiques and suggestions are welcome too! Until next time ~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oke, karena kemaren ada yang ngasih masukan kalau saat flashback dikasih tanda supaya gampang dibedain, so here it is:

"This is talking normally"

 _This is flashback/memory_

'This is thought'

So enjoy ~

Chapter 1

 _Ketika Zero membuka kelopak matanya malam itu, kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya. Tidak ada yang tertangkap oleh pandangan mata violetnya, hanya siluet-siluet samar yang seolah tengah membayanginya. Ia tidak tahu siluet-siluet apa itu, matanya masih mencoba beradaptasi setelah sekian lama terpejam. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti adalah bahwa tempat itu bukanlah kamarnya._

 _Zero kembali memejamkan matanya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menarik selimut satin yang terlampir di tubuhnya untuk menutupi kepalanya, sebuah isakan kecil terlepas bibirnya._

 _Kegelapan membuatnya takut. Kegelapan membuatnya teringat akan kejadian malam berdarah itu, saat keluarganya dibunuh di depan matanya. Ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat ketika jantung ayahnya ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya, dapat mendengar jeritan ibunya tatkala vampire itu meminum habis darahnya, dan dapat merasakan detak jantung di pergelangan tangan adiknya perlahan memudar dan akhirnya menghilang di dalam genggamannya._

 _Tanpa sadar isakan tangis Zero bertambah kuat. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan deruan nafasnya terasa kian mencekat. Emosinya meledak, tak kuasa menahan rasa perih yang kini menyelubungi hati dan pikirannya._

 _Ia begitu tenggelam di dalam naungan kesedihan hingga tak menyadari keberadaan sebuah sosok lain yang kini telah memasuki ruangannya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia baru tersadar ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kecil merangkul pundaknya, menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia pikir tidak mungkin dapat dirasakannya lagi. Sebuah suara berbisik pelan di telingnya. Pikiran Zero masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang dikatakan orang asing itu, namun entah mengapa mendengar suara lembut itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat tangisannya berangsur-angsur mereda._

" _Kau sudah tenang, Zero?" suara itu bertanya ketika isakan Zero telah berubah menjadi lirihan kecil. Zero mengangguk, baru menyadari bahwa di tengah-tengah tangisannya ia telah membalas pelukan orang asing di hadapannya itu. Meskipun begitu ia tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, dirinya masih membutuhkan rasa nyaman yang diberikan pemilik dekapan itu._

" _Apa yang terjadi, Zero? Kau mau cerita padaku?" tanya suara itu lagi. Kali ini Zero mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang telah menenangkannya tersebut, hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata merah menatap balik ke arahnya dalam cemas. Hal itu membuat Zero tersenyum tipis, dan mulai menceritakan semua yang di alaminya, yakin bahwa anak lelaki itu tidak akan menyakitinya._

 _Ketika Zero selesai menceritakan kejadian yang menerimanya, ia dapat merasakan air mata kembali membenangi pelupuk matanya. Namun sebelum tetesan pertama dapat mengalir jatuh, jemari-jemari kecil sudah terlebih dahulu mengusapnya._

" _Jangan menangis lagi, Zero. Wanita itu tidak akan bisa menyakitimu disini. Aku dan keluargaku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu. Kau aman disini." Ucap anak lelaki itu lembut, begitu lembut hingga Zero merasa tenggorokannya tercekat._

" _Tapi aku tidak punya siapa pun lagi sekarang. Aku sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin bocah kecil berusia delapan tahun sepertiku dapat bertahan hidup sendirian? Kenapa wanita itu harus menyisakanku hidup sendiri? Akan lebih baik bila dia juga membunuhku! Aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri! Aku ingin ma-" kata-kata Zero terputus saat dirinya kembali ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat yang kini mulai terasa familiar itu._

" _Shhh... Kau tidak sendiri, Zero. Kau memiliki aku sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri bahkan bila kematian menjemputku sekalipun. Aku akan terus melindungimu, Zero. Selalu." Setiap untaian kata itu dibisikkan tepat ditelinganya, memberikan rasa aman dan lega bagi diri Zero, dan perlahan tapi pasti mengobati luka demi luka di hati kecilnya._

 _Zero menarik nafas dalam, merasakan aroma bocah berambut coklat itu memasuki indra penciumannya untuk pertama kalinya. "Kau berjanji?" tanyanya pelan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan tajam di atas kepalanya._

" _Aku berjanji, Zero."_

 _Kali ini Zero tidak bisa melawan sebuah senyum kecil untuk terukir di bibirnya. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, ingin menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimutinya lebih lama lagi, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya._

" _Kau belum memberitahuku namamu."_

 _Zero dapat mendengar helaan nafas panjang mengalir keluar dari bibir bocah yang memeluknya itu, seakan-akan baru menyadari bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya sedari tadi._

" _Namaku Kaname, Kaname Kuran."_

 _Zero tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kaname." Bisiknya pelan seraya kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada putih anak lelaki itu, di dalam hati bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu._

* * *

Siang hari di musim panas merupakan saat-saat yang paling tidak disenangi Zero, terlebih lagi semenjak ia menjadi Vampire. Matahari bersinar terik, menyebarkan hawa panas yang dengan cepat menjalar di kulit sensitifnya. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit perih oleh iritasi, yang tentu saja menyebabkan moodnya pun berubah gelap.

Zero mendengus kesal, tangannya bergerak melonggarkan dasi merah yang dikenakannya, berusaha membiarkan angin segar untuk memasuki bagian dalam seragamnya. Usaha yang sia-sia mengingat ia kini berada di dalam kelas yang dipenuhi oleh lebih dari dua puluh orang dimana setiap udara yang masuk akan langsung terkontaminasi oleh bau tubuh dan keringat penghuninya.

Zero kembali mendengus kesal, tidak tahan dengan hawa panas yang terasa menusuk-nusuk setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera berdiri meninggalkan bangkunya dan beranjak menuju pintu. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara Yuuki memanggil namanya, mengingatkannya bahwa jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai, namun Zero mengabaikannya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari ruangan neraka itu.

Zero terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di sebuah pohon oak yang berada tepat di belakang gedung Moon Dormitory, tempat murid-murid kelas malam akademi itu menetap. Ia duduk menyandarkan diri di bawah pohon besar itu, berharap bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan satu pun penghuni asrama tersebut di sini. Suasana hatinya sudah begitu buruk tanpa ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah yang menjijikkan itu.

Tiba-tiba bayangan seorang vampir berdarah murni dengan rambut coklat pun terlintas di benaknya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke mimpi yang dialaminya pagi tadi. Kaname Kuran. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak dulu itu memasuki mimpinya? Dan di mimpinya pemuda itu terlihat begitu lembut, begitu baik, jauh berbeda dengan sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya. Kaname yang berada di mimpinya menghiburnya ketika ia bersedih, memeluknya ketika ia menangis, dan memberikannya rasa aman ketika ia merasa sendirian, sedangkan Kaname yang ia tahu tidak akan mengedipkan mata bahkan jika ia melihat Zero mati di depannya.

Mimpi itu membuatnya bingung. Zero sudah berusaha untuk menepis mimpi itu dari pikirannya dan menganggapnya sebagai imajinasi random alam bawah sadarnya, seperti bunga tidurnya yang lain, namun ia tidak bisa. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Setiap frame demi frame kejadian terpampang jelas di memorinya, seolah-olah mereka memang memiliki tempat disana, di dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

Zero memang memiliki gap kecil di antara kepingan-kepingan memorinya, dua tahun yang seakan menghilang dari hidupnya, namun mustahil rasanyan bila mimpinya tadi merupakan bagian dari dua tahun itu. Bila mimpi itu memang benar bagian dari ingatannya yang hilang maka itu berarti ia dan Kaname dulunya pernah tinggal bersama, dan mereka saling peduli kepada satu sama lain. Kalau begitu mengapa di pertemuan pertamanya dengan vampir itu di rumah Kaein pemuda berambut coklat itu mengacuhkannya? Kaname bahkan memberikan tatapan yang sangat dingin kepadanya.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menghujani pikiran Zero, namun tak satu pun jawaban menghampirinya. Sebuah helaian nafas terlepas dari bibirnya, frustasi karena semua lika-liku teori di benaknya hanya berhasil membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk melupakan semua hal menyangkut mimpinya itu untuk sekarang.

Dengan sebuah helaian nafas lagi ia pun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan deruain angin sepoi mengayunkannya ke dalam tidur, tidak menyadari sepasang mata coklat yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

* * *

Zero terbangun saat matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sedikit panik, ia pun segera berdiri dan setengah berlari menuju ke arah pintu gerbang Moon Dorm, serangkaian umpatan mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tiba tepat ketika pintu dormitori itu terbuka, memperlihatkan paras menawan para penghuninya. Dengan sigap Zero segera berdiri di samping Yuuki dan mulai membantu gadis itu mengatur para murid Day Class yang sudah mengerumuni tempat itu sedari tadi, berharap untuk dapat melihat idola mereka masing-masing meskipun hanya sebentar saja.

"Zero, kau kemana saja sih!" Yuuki yang menyadari kedatangannya setengah berteriak, membuat pemuda berambut silver itu meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku ketiduran, maaf." Ia menjawab singkat. Yuuki merengut.

"Kau tidur dimana? Aku mencarimu ke Sun Dorm tapi kepala asrama mengatakan kalau kau belum kembali sejak pagi." Tanya gadis berambut coklat itu, cemas tergambar jelas di suaranya.

Zero mengerang pelan, bosan dengan tingkah Yuuki yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. "Aku tidur di tempat yang nyaman dan aman." Jawabnya lagi, kali ini penuh dengan sarkasme. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tidak yakin tidur di bawah pohon di tempat terbuka terhitung sebagai tempat yang nyaman dan aman, Kiryuu." Mendengar suara itu seketika saja membuat tubuh Zero menegang, sifat defensif yang selalu diambilnya ketika berada dekat dengan jenis mereka. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, menghadap vampir berdarah murni yang telah menghantui pikirannya seharian itu. Kaname Kuran.

"Apa maumu, Kuran?!" tanyanya kasar. Keningnya mengernyit, sedikit bingung bagaimana pria bermata cinnamon itu bisa mengetahui tempatnya tidur siang tadi. Ia penasaran, namun enggan untuk bertanya dan memperpanjang interaksinya dengan vampir tersebut.

"Aku hanya menyatakan pendapatku, Kiryuu. Bagaimana jika seseorang menyerangmu ketika kau tertidur? Atau lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau yang menyerangmu itu adalah seorang vampir? Tindakan bodohmu itu bisa membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu, Kiryuu." Kaname menjawab ucapannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan denotasi dari kata-katanya. Sikap acuh tak acuh pemuda itu entah mengapa semakin menambah kekesalan Zero.

"Apa pedulimu, Kuran?! Tunjukkan saja rasa cemas palsumu itu kepada pengikut bodohmu disana, dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" bentaknya, kali ini dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat para gadis day class di sekitar mereka terdiam dan beralih menatap mereka. Dari ekor matanya Zero dapat melihat beberapa murid night class tengah menggeram ke arahnya, serta Yuuki yang memandang meraka berdua secara bergantian dengan cemas, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mengabaikan semua hal itu dan bergegas melewati pemuda di hadapannya, membiarkan bahunya membentur bahu vampir itu dengan kuat.

Zero baru berjalan dua langkah ketika suara familiar itu lagi-lagi memasuki pendengarannya, namun kali ini bisikan pelan yang dilontarkannya berhasil membuat jantung Zero berdegup kencang dan menyebabkan langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri, Zero."

Thump

" _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri bahkan bila kematian menjemputku sekalipun"_

Thump

Matanya membelalak

Thump

Nafasnya tercekat.

Thump

Zero memutar kembali tubuhnya.

Thump

Namun terlambat, pemuda itu telah beranjak meninggalkannya.

TBC

Chapter satu selesai yeay! So how it is? Terlalu OOC kah? Gaje kah?

Tell me what do you think in review please! Mau kritik, saran, pendapat semua saya terima hehe

See you in next chapter ~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late late update, but here it is...

Enjoy ~

Chapter 2

"Kaname kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahunya saja?" Takuma menyuarakan kecemasannya. Ekspresi dan tingkah Zero saat pertukaran kelas sore tadi membuatnya percaya bahwa pemuda bermata violet itu sudah mulai mengingat masa lalunya.

Ya, Takuma memang mengetahuinya, masa lalu Zero yang hilang, hubungannya dengan Kaname, penyebab hilangnya masa lalu itu, semuanya. Dirinya sudah menjadi teman sepermainan Kaname sejak dulu, bahkan sejak mereka masih mulai belajar berjalan, maka tidak heran bila ia juga mengetahui rahasia terbesar vampire berdarah murni itu. Ia pun pernah bertemu dan bermain dengan Zero sewaktu mereka masih kecil dulu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang ingatannya, Takuma. Seal yang mengunci memorinya tidak sama seperti seal yang berada di memori Yuuki yang bisa kulepas kapan pun aku mau." Jawab Kaname, pandangannya masih menerawang keluar jendela, tertuju tepat kepada seorang pemuda berambut silver yang tengah berpatroli di luar sana, hal yang selalu dilakukannya setiap malam menjelang.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa membuka seal ingatannya, Kaname, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya kan? Lagipula sepertinya dia juga sudah mulai mengingatnya, jadi siapa tahu mungkin dia akan percaya kalau kita ceritakan sekarang." Takuma kembali mendesak, berharap kalau sahabatnya itu akan menyerah dan mengikuti sarannya. Tapi ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah ketika melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Takuma. Tidak selama pria itu masih berkeliaran dengan bebas. Resikonya terlalu besar. Yuuki? Aku memang tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hubunganku dengannya, tidak dengan rupa kami yang begitu mirip. Tapi Zero? Tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak hubungan yang kami miliki, dan itu lebih baik. Dengan begitu ketika tiba saatnya pria itu menyerang kembali dia tidak akan menempatkan Zero sebagai sasarannya." jelas Kaname, matanya menerawang sedih.

"Aku harus tetap diam untuk melindunginya, Takuma. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi lagi kepadanya hanya karena ia terlibat denganku. Tidak kali ini."

* * *

'BANG'

Suara tembakan Bloody Rose kembali menggema di udara, diiikuti oleh suara dentuman keras sesuatu membentur lantai, pertanda bahwa satu level E lagi telah jatuh menjadi korban bagi pistol khusus anti vampire tersebut. Pemiliknya, Zero, hanya menatap dingin saat tubuh vampire tersebut perlahan tapi pasti melebur menjadi butiran pasir, hal yang sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari baginya.

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia segera melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung tua yang menjadi tempat operasi mereka kali ini. Bola matanya mendelik cepat, berusaha menetapkan target selanjutnya sekaligus menemukan keberadaan rekannya, Yuuki. Tudak butuh waktu lama bagi Zero untuk menemukan gadis berambut coklat tersebut, namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tertegun.

Sekujur tubuh gadis itu dipenuhi dengan luka-luka goresan kecil, kulitnya yang seputih salju itu kini ternodai oleh bercak-bercak kemerahan. Tidak ada yang parah memang, dan hal itu membuat Zero sedikit menarik nafas lega. Kesalahan yang fatal mengingat rasa hausnya yang belakangan ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Luapan aroma darah milik Yuuki menyerang indra penciuman Zero secara tiba-tiba, memberikannya tanpa sedikit waktu pun untuk mempersiapkan diri. Dalam sekejap Zero dapat merasakan akal sehatnya mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan insting primitif untuk memuaskan dahaganya. Untuk menancapkan taring kembarnya ke leher putih mengundang itu, menghisap setiap tetes cairan maha nikmat dari tubuh mungil tersebut, dan merasakan sumber kehidupan perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkannya.

Oh, betapa godaan itu sungguh menggiurkan, membayangkannya saja membuat kerongkongan Zero terasa panas.

Dengan sedikit panik Zero berusaha untuk menahan keinginan tidak manusiawinya itu dan mengatur nafanya, usaha yang sia-sia mengingat setiap tarikan nafas yang diambilnya justru semakin meningkatkan nafsunya. Usahanya itu semakin digagalkan tatkala indra pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki familiar mulai mendekat ke arahnya, membuat instingnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat Yuuki!" bentaknya. Bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri suranya tendengar asing, seakan-akan yang berbicara bukanlah dirinya melainkan orang lain.

Bentakan keras itu sukses membuat Yuuki berhenti di tempat. Gadis itu tampak ragu sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

"Zero, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuuki, suaranya bergetar sedikit, khawatir akan keadaan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri itu.

Zero tidak menjawab, hanya mengambil langkah goyah untuk mundur sebelum kemudian memutar tubuhnya membelakangi perempuan berambut coklat tersebut. Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki Zero menutup kedua matanya, menahan nafas, dan memaksa akal sehatnya untuk kembali mengontrol gelombang rasa haus yang menguasai tubuhnya.

Ia mengabaikan semua hal lain yang ada disekelilingnya, pikirannya hanya terfokus untuk mengendalikan insting memburunya, begitu terfokusnya hingga ia tidak menyadari gadis yang sedang berusaha dihindarinya itu kini sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan sedikit kontrol yang masih ia miliki pun menghilang.

Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat, Zero sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang telah terjadi. Ingatannya kabur, pikirannya linglung. Yang ia tahu pasti hanyalah ketika kesadarannya kembali tubuh Yuuki telah terbaring lemah didekapannya dengan darah mengalir dari dua lubang kecil di lehernya. Horror menggerayangi dirinya ketika ia menyadari rasa manis khas yang biasa diasosiasikan dengan darah begitu kuat memenuhi mulutnya. Seketika saja ingatannya akan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu pun kembali, dan saat itu terjadi ia tidak dapat menahan sebuah teriakan pilu untuk terlepas dari bibir merahnya.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi koridor bangunan bernuansa putih tersebut, dan baru berhenti ketika pemiliknya telah tiba di depan sebuah pintu mahogani di ujung koridor. Tanpa mengetuk, Kaname segera memasuki ruangan tersebut, ekspresinya datar, pandangannya bergerak mengelilingi ruangan tersebut hingga akhirnya terjatuh pada sosok gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekat. Kaein yang sedari tadi duduk menunggui Yuuki bangkit berdiri, membiarkan Kaname mengambil tempatnya di sebelah gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Zero menggigitnya." Jawaban singkat dari Kaein sukses membuat seluruh tubuh Kaname terasa membeku, bukan oleh amarah melainkan rasa sakit yang ia tahu pasti telah, dan sedang, dirasakan kedua orang terpenting di hidupnya tersebut.

"Maaf, Kaname, ini semua salahku. Aku tahu bahwa belakangan ini nafsu akan darah yang dimiliki Zero semakin sulit untuk dikendalikan, tapi aku tetap mengirim mereka berdua untuk melakukan misi bersama. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan Zero lepas dari pengawasan sampai keinginannya untuk minum sudah mulai mereda." Sambung Kaein lagi dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kaname hanya menggelengkan kepalanya."Kau tidak bersalah, Headmaster. Kita sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau cepat atau lambat kendali Zero pasti akan melemah. Ini kesalahanku karena tidak bisa menemukan solusi untuknya hingga saat itu terjadi." Ucapnya. Kaein membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, namun berhenti ketika Kaname kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta vampir berdarah murni itu, yang kali ini langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang kepada sekolah.

Setelah Kaein meninggalkan ruangan itu Kaname hanya terdiam memandangi wajah pucat Yuuki, kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut telapak tangan gadis itu, jemarinya bergerak pelan mengusapkan pola-pola kecil di atasnya. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin untuk segera menemui dan menghibur pemuda berambut silver yang ia tahu pasti kini tengah sibuk membenci dirinya sendiri, namun Kaname juga tidak ingin meninggalkan adik perempuannya ini hingga ia yakin bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Entah berapa lama Kaname menunggu disitu. Yuuki baru membuka matanya ketika matahari telah lama bersembunyi. Suasana diluar sana sudah berubah gelap, hanya mengandalkan cahaya lampu jalan dan sinar redup rembulan sebagai sumber penerangan. Keadaan ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan Kaname mengingat ia yakin Zero pasti belum kembali ke kamarnya, namun pemikiran itu segera disisihkannya begitu menyadari bahwa Yuuki telah sadar dan kini tengah memandanginya.

"Kaname senpai? Kau sedang apa disini? Apa yang terjadi?" ia mendengar gadis itu bertanya lemas.

Kaname tidak menjawab, membiarkan gadis itu untuk mengingat sendiri kejadian yang menimpanya sore tadi. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika ingatan itu akhirnya menyeruak kembali ke pikiran terdepan Yuuki. Mata gadis itu membelalak dan tangannya yang tadi tergulai lemah di genggaman Kaname mendadak balas mencengkramnya.

"Zero!" ucap Yuuki panik seraya berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring, usaha yang dengan cepat digagalkan oleh Kaname.

"Tenanglah, Yuuki, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu." Jelas Kaname lembut, kedua tangannya bergerak menahan pundak gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Tapi Zero! Aku harus menemuinya dan menunjukkan kalau aku tidak apa-apa, kalau tidak dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh!" suara Yuuki mulai terdengar histeris. "Ini bukan salahnya, Kaname-senpai, ini kesalahanku karena mencoba mendekatinya padahal ia sudah melarangku. Tolong jangan marah kepadanya, senpai. Ini bukan salahnya." Sambungnya lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan buliran-buliran air mata yang telah terlebih dahulu mengalir di pipinya.

Kebanyakan orang memang menganggapnya sebagai gadis clueless yang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun sebenarnya Yuuki sadar betul akan hubungan buruk diantara sahabat dan senpai favoritnya itu, dan akan seberapa besarnya kekuasaan yang dimiliki Kaname. Karena itulah kejadian ini membuatnya takut Kaname akan melakukan sesuatu kepada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak lelakinya itu. Memikirkannya saja membuat tangisan Yuuki semakin mengeras. Isak tangis mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut, hingga akhirnya terhenti tatkala ia merasakan dirinya ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku tidak marah, Yuuki, tidak kepadamu tidak juga kepadanya, jadi kau jangan menangis lagi." Bisik Kaname seraya mengelus rambut gadis itu lembut. Kaname terus membisikkan kata-kata halus di telinga Yuuki sampai ia merasakan deru nafasnya sudah kembali normal, dan prefek itu pun telah berubah tenang di dekapannya.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus kembali istirahat, oke? Tubuhmu masih lemas." Lanjut Kaname lagi yang kali ini dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Yuuki.

"Aku harus menemui Zero, senpai. Aku tidak ingin ia menyalahkan dan melukai dirinya sendiri karena mengkhawatirkanku." Gumam Yuuki pelan, membuat Kaname tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menemuinya? Aku akan menjelaskan padanya kalau kau tidak apa-apa." Pinta Kaname lagi. Yuuki masih tampak ragu sehingga Kaname pun kembali melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak akan berbuat apa pun kepadanya, Yuuki. Kau percaya kepadaku kan?" Kaname memandang gadis di dekapannya itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya, senyuman yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan kepada dua orang di dunia ini. Dan senyuman itu pula lah yang akhirnya meyakinkan Yuuki. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menggangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi tolong katakan juga padanya kalau aku tidak menyalahkannya senpai."

"Jangan khawatir, Yuuki, aku akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkan Zero atas kejadian ini, seorang pun, termasuk Zero sendiri." Bisik Kaname sebelum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, bertekad untuk membuat janjinya itu menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kaname untuk dapat menemukan Zero. Setelah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun memperhatikan tingkah lalu pemilik rambut silver itu dari kejauhan, kini Kaname sudah paham betul jalan pikiran dan tindakannya.

Seperti yang telah ia duga, pemuda itu belum juga kembali ke dalam Sun Dorm dan justru berlindung di bawah pohon favoritnya di belakang Moon Dorm. Beruntung bagi Kaname, pohon itu memiliki sebuah lampu jalan terpasang tepat di dekatnya, sehingga memungkinkan Kaname untuk dapat mengamati sosok Zero dengan jelas bahkan di tengah kegelapan sekali pun.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Kaname dapat melihat bahwa Zero telah tertidur dengan mata yang sedikit sembab, jelas sekali habis menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur kelelahan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos dalam lelap, tanpa kerutan-kerutan di dahinya, tautan diantara kedua alisnya, maupun tekukan pada bibir merah mudanya. Hanya kedamaian, ekspresi yang hampir tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di kehidupan sehari-hari dan membuat Kaname tidak dapat menolak untuk menghabiskan beberapa menit menikmati pemandangan itu dari kejauhan.

Ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab beberapa saat kemudian sebuah erangan kecil terdengar keluar dari mulut pemuda yang masih terlelap tersebut. Ekspresinya yang tadi terlihat begitu damai pun kini mulai melukiskan keresahan, memaksa Kaname untuk akhirnya bergerak, tidak ingin pemilik rambut silver itu semakin larut di dalam siksaan alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan mendekati sosok di bawah pohon tersebut dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelahnya, tahu betul kalau Zero adalah seorang _light sleeper_ dan akan tersadar bahkan dengan gangguan kecil sekalipun. Dan benar saja, begitu merasakan pergerakan di sebelahnya pemuda berambut silver itu pun terbangun. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan mata violet indahnya yang tampak seolah bersinar di antara kegelapan. Mata violet yang dengan cepat berubah tajam tatkala pandangannya terjatuh kepada orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kuran? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" bentak Zero, suaranya masih terdengar sedikit serak oleh tidur.

"Apa aku tidak boleh beristirahat di bawah pohon di kawasan asramaku sendiri?" Kaname balik bertanya yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari Zero.

"Terserahlah, nikmati saja istirahatmu, Kuran, biar aku yang pergi" jawab Zero. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat musuh bebuyutannya, pemuda bermata violet itu pun segera bangkit dan bermaksud beranjak pergi ketika suara Kaname menghentikannya.

"Duduk, Zero. Aku ingin bicara denganmu" perintah Kaname dengan nada yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak akan menerima penolakan. Penggunaan nama depannya ditambah nada bicara itu membuat Zero mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kuran." Jawabnya sebelum kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ini tentang Yuuki." Suara Kaname terdengar kembali dan tiga kata itu sekali lagi berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Zero.

"Kau menggigitnya, Zero. Bukankah kau sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah minum dari manusia? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau malah pergi dan menggigit orang yang selama ini selalu membelamu." Tuduh Kaname, nada datarnya seolah mencemooh Zero sehingga membuat pemuda itu kembali membalik badan dan menggeram penuh amarah.

"Ya, aku menggigitnya! Aku telah menggigit Yuuki-mu yang berharga itu. Lalu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Mengataiku? Memukuliku? Atau justru membunuhku? Silahkan, Kuran, aku bahkan tidak akan mencoba untuk melawanmu. Aku tahu ini semua adalah kesalahanku, kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya lagi." Ucap Zero setengah berteriak. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan,

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau, lagipula aku lebih memilih mati di tanganmu daripada oleh virus vampir bodoh ini." Akhirinya dengan sebuah bisikan lirih. Bisikan yang seolah mengungkapkan bahwa ia telah menyerah akan hidup, dan Zero memang setengah berharap kalau vampir di hadapannya itu akan segera menghabisi hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini. Karena itulah ia tidak bergerak ketika merasakan vampir berdarah murni itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia menahan nafas dan membiarkan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya, sedikit senang akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan keluarganya, tapi juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf secara langsung kepada Yuuki.

Zero sudah begitu siap untuk memeluk kematian, ia bahkan mulai menebak-nebak cara apa yang akan digunakan sang pangeran vampir untuk membunuhnya, namun ternyata semua tebakannya salah. Yang diterimanya bukanlah sebuah serangan langsung ke jantung yang akan membunuhnya seketika, bukan pula rasa pilu yang dirasakan tatkala taring menembus masuk ke lehernya dan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan, tidak, yang diterimanya justru sebuah belaian lembut di pipinya dan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Zero untuk menyadari bahwa Kaname tengah menciumnya, dan beberapa detik lagi untuk menyadari sebuah sensasi luar biasa yang dapat ia rasakan di indra perasanya. Darah, dan bukan darah biasa, darah seorang vampir berdarah murni yang kenikmatannya tidak dapat ditandingi oleh makhluk mana pun di dunia ini. Dan, oh betapa nikmatnya..

Zero merasakan instingnya yang tadi sempat meredam kembali mencuat, dan nafsu yang mirip namun jauh melebihi apa yang dirasakannya sore tadi mulai kembali menggerayanginya. Ia baru saja akan membiarkan dirinya kembali tenggelam di dalam sensasi tersebut ketika ia merasakan bibir yang sedari tadi melumat bibirnya itu tiba-tiba ditarik menjauh. Dengan nafas tersengal Zero segera membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap langsung ke arah pemuda yang masih memegangi kedua pipinya tersebut. Mata merahnya disambut dengan mata merah lain yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat tubuh Zero terpatri tak bergerak.

"Minum darahku, Zero. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati karena kematianmu akan membuat Yuuki sedih, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran dalam kondisi lapar dan berisiko melukai murid lain. Karena itu, Zero, jika kau merasa haus datang kepadaku dan minum darahku." Kaname menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di wajah Zero.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kau sampai mengambil darah dari orang lain. Kau hanya boleh mengambil darahku. Hanya milikku, Zero, milikku."

 **TBC**

Okay segitu dulu updatenya, maaf ini agak lama, saya ga bakalan kasih alasan a, b, c dah yang penting bisa update aja haha

Tapi bentar lagi saya libur panjang kok, jadi bakal diusahain update sesering mungkin

Saya agak kurang puas sih sama chapter ini, ngerasanya bahasanya aneh banget tapi mau ngubah bingung sendiri, yasudahlah ya, dan karakternya juga kalau OOC ya maafkan namanya juga fanfic lol

what do you think? jangan lupa ninggalin jejak yap kalo baca, your thoughts and suggestions would be highly appreciated ^^

and then until next time ~


End file.
